


Culinary Delights

by Ladyelle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cooking Lessons, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyelle/pseuds/Ladyelle
Summary: Ignis has THE best cooking show on TV, and you have a chance to get on it. Will your lack of skills hinder you in getting what you've been longing for?





	Culinary Delights

Your hands were trembling as you ripped open the letter, you weren't expecting a reply so soon. Flinging the envelope across the room, you scanned the paper quickly, eyes widening as you read.

_Congratulations! You have been selected to appear on our tv show 'Cooking With Ignis! A New Recipe'_

Jumping up and down and squealing like a little kid who had just been given an ice cream, you suddenly stopped as you heard a banging from the apartment above. Your excitement soon turned to dread as reality sunk in... You were just about to go on the best culinary programme on tv in all of Insomnia, but you didn't know..... How. To. Cook.

A minor detail, this was a chance to be in the same room as THE Ignis Scientia, a man who you had been pining for since you moved into the apartment below him six months ago. The first place prize? A personal cooking lesson in your own home with the man himself.

Your chest was pounding at the thought, you'd been trying for months to get him to notice you, changing your work shifts so you left the complex at the same time, going out of your way to frequent the same coffee shop that he loved, but not even as much as getting a sideways glance from him.

"Gods I'm pathetic" you grumbled to yourself as you opened the door to your closet, yelping as several still unpacked boxes tumbled down on top of you as soon as you turned the handle.

**Bang Bang**

Sure, he notices you now... Sighing as you looked up at the ceiling, you kicked the box that you wanted over, tipping out several recipe books that your mother had given you, but had never even glanced at. Flicking through the pages, you finally stopped at a recipe that you knew was a favourite of the gods' gift of a man. Hmmmmm, Fisherman's Favourite Paella. Mollusk, shrimp, rice, how hard could it be?!

Grabbing your car keys and purse, you made your way to the market to buy the ingredients.

"You have a week to practice... C'mon, you can do this!" You muttered, not quite believing what you were telling yourself.

 

Scowling at the ceiling as the all too familiar bang erupted again, you grabbed the nearby broom and smacked the smoke alarm that had been going off relentlessly for the past hour.

_"Yes mum, I know. I did that but it still burnt! Look I've gotta go, before I burn the place down."_

Chucking your phone on the counter, you ran over to open the window, letting out the dense black smoke and the smell of charred seafood out into the open air. Slumping down against the wall, you buried your head in your hands, mumbling a quiet prayer to whichever of the Astrals would listen.

"Pleeeeeeese, if you're listening, don't let me make an ass of myself on tv. I'll sacrifice anything you want, a goat, a sheep, my brother, anything!"

Groaning as the expected silence ran through the air, you dragged yourself up and began the arduous task of chiselling the cremated remains of what was once seafood, out of your frying pan.

 

_Shitshitshit!_

Finally managing to find a parking space, you grabbed your bag of ingredients and sprinted to the studio as fast as your legs would carry you. Ten minutes late... Hoping it would go unnoticed, you slipped into the side door of the studio, breathing a sigh of relief that the other contestants were gathered around the studio manager, listening to instructions.

"You will have one hour to prepare and present your meal. Noone speaks to Mr Scientia unless he speaks to you first, got it! Good. Now take your places."

Glancing around at the other nine contestants, you noticed that most of them were women, most likely with the same idea as you. Being the last one in, you were relegated to the counter furthest from the front, barely able to see where Ignis would be sitting.

As you began placing your ingredients on the counter, your mouth ran dry as you spotted the beautiful man walk into the studio, and lean up against his own counter and gracefully fold his arms.

"I would like to thank you all for attending, I am intrigued to see what you all come up with. You may begin."

Taking a deep breath and remembering the small fortune that you had spent in practising for this very moment, you began chopping like a woman possessed, determined more than ever to win that prize.

 

"Contestants, you have five minutes left."

Five minutes?!! Shit! Your attention had wandered on more than several occasions as Ignis paced around the room, speaking with each person for a moment to ask what they were cooking. You had made a complete fool of yourself when he had come to your table, barely able to get your words out and mimicking a dying fish as soon as his silky voice hit your ears.

Fumbling to plate up your meal the best you could, you decided it at least was presentable as you crossed your fingers behind your back. You watched nervously as Ignis tasted everyone's dishes, his face completely neutral, not letting on a slightest hint of what he thought... until he came to yours. Your heart sank as you were sure the corner of his eye crinkled when he put your fork in his mouth, immediately turning away and briskly walking back to the front.

"You have all done extremely well, most of your dishes, were exquisite. But unfortunately there can be only one victor today, and that is, (Y/N)."

Standing frozen to the spot, wide-eyed as the studio began clapping, you hadn't even realised that the director had called 'Cut!' and everyone was starting to pack up. Snapping back to reality as you heard your name being called, you looked around furiously, your cheeks burning hot as Ignis was beckoning you over.

"Well done (Y/N). Now, as for your prize, is three o'clock tomorrow at your apartment acceptable?"

Nodding frantically as he opened up his book and penned something in quickly before snapping it shut, you turned on your heel and cursed yourself for acting like a prize idiot.

_'Ignis. Ignis Scientia is coming to my place. Tomorrow!!_

 

Checking your hair and make up for the tenth time since you got home, you finally decided that you looked half decent. You had finished work at 2, but traffic was horrendous, and you had only just managed to get back fifteen minutes ago. Thankful that you had a desk job so you didn't have to get changed out of your blouse and pencil skirt, you froze at the knocking at the door just as you were pulling your stockings straight.

_C'mon. Get a grip, you can do this!_

Holding your breath as you opened the door, your pants literally melted off as you stared at the sandy-haired man before you. He was wearing his usual Crownsguard fatigues, no doubt having just finished some royal duty, and was carrying a bag of what was most likely ingredients under his left arm. Realising you were gawking, you stepped back and gestured for him to come in.

"My apologies for my lateness, the meeting at the Citadel took longer than I had predicted."

Glancing up at the clock, the corner of your mouth twitched as you saw it was only 3:01 pm.

"Ummm, that's okay. So what will be cooking?"

Watching him walk straight to the kitchenette and lay the ingredients out *just so,*before rummaging through your cupboards and pulling out the pans that he needed, you managed to catch quick glances as he bent over that made your head fill with the most sinful of thoughts. ~Gods that's a nice ass...~

"Green soup curry. I hope that is acceptable?"

Wringing your hands nervously as you walked over and stood beside him as he took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, you began following his instructions as much as your lust filled brain would allow. You finally managed to get everything in the pot, stumbling and dropping a few bits as he brushed up against you on occasion.

Your entire body was **very** aware that he was stood right behind you, watching over your shoulder intently as you stirred the soup, nearly knocking the whole thing over as he reached around you and placed his gloved hand on top of yours, making you stir in the opposite direction.

"You must not stop stirring, if it burns, it will ruin the whole dish. Do you understand?"

All you could do was nod as you felt your face heating up, letting out a small yelp as he removed his hand, and rested it on your hip. You swallowed hard as you could feel his hot breath against your neck, _wait..did he just smell your hair?!_

Your thought you were on the verge of having a heart attack as his other hand came up to your side, his fingers trailing down your legs, pulling up your skirt so it barely skimmed the tops of your stockings. At this point, your brain was so scrambled you hadn't even realised that you had stopped stirring, until you felt a finger raise up and tap the back of your hand, before resuming skittering across the tops of your thighs.

Instinctively tilting your head to the side as you felt his lips brush over your neck, you shuddered as he playfully nibbled a trail all the way down, your hips unintentionally jerking into his crotch that made an erotic growl erupt from his chest as he hit a particularly sensitive spot at just above your collarbone.

You bit your lip hard to make sure this wasn't a dream as his hand raised to cup your breast through your blouse, his thumb rubbing over the stiff peak that was already aching for a harsher touch. A strangled moan rose in your throat as he hitched your skirt higher so it was now pooled at your waist, his fingers ghosting over your clothed mound that nearly made you tremble you in anticipation.

_Gods is this really happening?!_

Ignis wrapped his arm around your waist to hold you up, your knees nearly buckling underneath you as he slipped underneath the damp fabric, the coolness of his leather glove rubbing through your crease and over your swollen clit making you quiver instantly.

You let out a little mewl at the loss of contact as he reached around to turn off the gas, then spun you around to face him and lifted you up, perching you on the edge of the counter.

"I know common etiquette is to have dinner before dessert, but I'm afraid the temptation is just too much for me to resist."

"D.. dessert?......" You managed to let out in between your now rapid breaths.

_Oh...oh!_

Your eyes widened as he smirked when he dropped to his knees, hooking his fingers around the top of your pants, gracefully sliding them down your legs before dropping them to the floor.

Moaning softly and clenching the edge of the counter as he ran his tongue over you in one long slow lick, humming in approval before wiggling around your entrance and circling your nub that made little bolts of lightning surge through you.

Your legs began to twitch as he worked over you with perfect skill, every flick of his tongue and little suck making the hot coil building inside you grow tighter and tighter. Your hand instinctively grabbed the back of his head as you felt a finger caress your entrance before pressing in, curling around to rub against that sensitive rough spot that intensified the pleasure that was building inside you immensely.

_Wha?! When did he take off his gloves?!_

Your thoughts were interrupted when your walls had relaxed around his finger slightly, feeling him pushing in a second digit, twisting and scissoring in tandem with the lashing of his tongue. You threw your head back and exclaimed loudly when the intense coil finally broke, grasping ahold of his hair as waves of ecstatic bliss flowed through every inch of your body, convulsing as he lapped up every drop of your climax.

You slumped forwards, breathless as he stood back up, a pleased smirk on his face as he licked your essence off his fingers.

"Now that noise, you can make as much as you like kitten."

Looking up at him as your breathing slowed slightly, your stomach began fluttering again as you gazed into his eyes, which were usually a sparkling green, now dark emerald with lust. Smiling coyly and grabbing his belt to pull him closer to you, you ran your hands over his chest, and began plucking the buttons of his shirt undone, grazing your fingertips over his taught muscle's as they were revealed.

"Are you offering to help me make more? Mr Scientia?"

His mouth descended on yours passionately in reply, his tongue swimming over yours, tasting the bite of your climax mixed with his favourite Ebony coffee that sent tingles straight through you. Finally managing to undo his belt and trousers, you felt him shudder against you as you slipped your hand down his boxers, your eyebrows raising as you took his impressive length in your hand.

His mouth pulled away as you gave him a few strokes before pushing his clothing down over his hips, taking the opportunity to glance down at the very thing you had been dreaming about for months.

You swallowed hard as you took in the vision before you, understanding now why he was stretching you the way he did. He tilted your chin up, caressing your cheek with his thumb, smiling as he watched your eyes drift hungrily over him. You hooked your legs around his waist as he pulled your hips towards him, taking his leaking shaft in your hand and lining him up with your entrance. 

You whimpered and bit your lip as he pushed forwards gently, your walls verging on pain as you stretched to accommodate his size. Sighing in unison when he was fully seated inside you, he captured your lips with his as he began an excruciatingly slow pace, letting you get accustomed to his thickness.

When the discomfort had subsided, you draped your arms over his shoulders, encouraging him to move faster as the deep ache in your abdomen began to grow again. You moaned into his mouth as his pace quickened, each thrust hitting the perfect spot that made every nerve in your body feel as if was on fire.

His grip tightened around you as he felt you tensing up against him, breaking his mouth away from yours and trailing little biting kisses over your jaw and cheek, before whispering in your ear "come for me, darling."

His seductive words were the last thing you needed to tumble over the edge again, crying out his name as the overwhelming pleasure tore through your ferociously, making stars dance in your head and your vision cloud. The rippling of your walls was the key to his undoing, a deep groan passing his lips as his hips juddered against you, filling you with his hot fluid.

Peppering kisses over your neck as you came down from your highs, you began to giggle to yourself when you finally managed to catch your breath.

"Something amusing my dear?"

Biting your lip as you grinned, you pulled his head down to give him a deep kiss before collapsing on his chest.

"No, not really, it's just... You have no idea how long I have been dreaming of doing that."

Trailing his fingers down your back and making you shudder against him, he kissed the top of your head before nudging you with his nose, making you look up at him, smiling softly.

"If it is the same amount of time as I have been, approximately five months, three weeks and two days."

Your eyes widened at hearing this bit of news, before playfully poking him in the chest, that made him chuckle.

"Just thought you'd make me work for you did you?"

He smiled sheepishly as he stroked lazy circles over the tops of your thighs, glancing over at the now ruined Green Soup Curry.

"I was wondering if I could come over tomorrow, perhaps to work on your seasoning?"

Turning your head to see what he was staring at, the corner of your lips twitched as you took double meaning into what he had just said.

"I didn't actually win, did I...."

The grimace on his face told you everything that you needed to know, but not actually caring as you were already looking forward to your next lesson.


End file.
